


Someone is Jinxed

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Angst, Biting, Dirty Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Hatesex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Scratching, Student/Teacher, Teasing, Threesome, Wall Sex, bossy hermione, male/male/female, realistic positions, student/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ermione Granger woke up that morning to feel slightly strange. When she went down to breakfast, she found herself watching the Slytherin table quite a lot for a Gryffindor. When she was in Potions, she watched Professor Snape, and liked how he pushed his hair behind his ear. At the Quidditch game, she liked how Draco Malfoy's buttocks tightened when he rode his broom. When she, Ron, Harry and Ginny were studying in the library, she liked watching Blaise take his glasses out of his case and place them on that perfect nose. What was happening to Hermione Granger, and why was she feeling extremely horny for Slytherin’s?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone is Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on this story: This was written for the hermione granger smut exchange community, hermione_smut here are a few things that should be said before you click the cut and read the story. 
> 
> Firstly, this story is rated a STRONG NC-17, so anyone who is under the sage of 18 should not read this story. Also, there may be parts of the story that may be a tad violent and endanger Hermione, but I promise all will be well. This story has three parts. The characters in this story will be: Canon!Hermione, Fan!Blaise, Canon!Draco, and Canon!Snape. The only reason I am using Fan!Blaise is because I find him more sexually stimulating than Canon!Blaise. So the Fan!Blaise I will be using will be: white, Italian, bi-sexual (mmmm...bi sexual Blaise...) and jealous. 
> 
> This will all tie in with the story, trust me. And no, for people to know, this will not be a "Hermione gets the Head Girl job and Draco/Blaise is head boy and they hump like rabbits in the room every night." This story will (hopefully) have some class. I will be working really hard on this. This book is set pre-HBP but takes place in their 7th year. So no HBP or DH events. 
> 
> Throw them all out the window.
> 
> I'm pretty sure that everyone is sick of me by now. So, I shall now finish the notes and we shall start the story.

**Title:**  Someone is jinxed  
 **Word Count:- 6772  
Warnings:-** bossy hermione, dirty talk, fantasy sex, passionate sex, wall sex, realistic positions, biting, scratching, teasing, hatesex, anal, angst, oral sex, student/teacher, student/student, male/male/female, threesome, masturbation and a lot of dirty language.  
Summary:- Hermione Granger woke up that morning to feel slightly strange. When she went down to breakfast, she found herself watching the Slytherin table quite a lot for a Gryffindor. When she was in Potions, she watched Professor Snape, and liked how he pushed his hair behind his ear. At the Quidditch game, she liked how Draco Malfoy's buttocks tightened when he rode his broom. When she, Ron, Harry and Ginny were studying in the library, she liked watching Blaise take his glasses out of his case and place them on that perfect nose. What was happening to Hermione Granger, and why was she feeling extremely horny for Slytherin’s?  
Pairing:-Hermione/ Blaise, Draco, Severus and Selves **.**  
Notes on this story: This was written for the hermione granger smut exchange community, 

[](http://hermione-smut.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hermione_smut**](http://hermione-smut.livejournal.com/) here are a few things that should be said before you click the cut and read the story. Firstly, this story is rated a STRONG NC-17, so anyone who is under the sage of 18 should not read this story. Also, there may be parts of the story that may be a tad violent and endanger Hermione, but I promise all will be well. This story has three parts. The characters in this story will be: Canon!Hermione, Fan!Blaise, Canon!Draco, and Canon!Snape. The only reason I am using Fan!Blaise is because I find him more sexually stimulating than Canon!Blaise. So the Fan!Blaise I will be using will be: white, Italian, bi-sexual (mmmm...bi sexual Blaise...) and jealous. This will all tie in with the story, trust me. And no, for people to know, this will not be a "Hermione gets the Head Girl job and Draco/Blaise is head boy and they hump like rabbits in the room every night." This story will (hopefully) have some class. I will be working really hard on this. This book is set pre-HBP but takes place in their 7th year. So no HBP or DH events. Throw them all out the window.  
  
 **I'm pretty sure that everyone is sick of me by now. So, I shall now finish the notes and we shall start the story.**

 

 

  


Someone is Jinxed  
Part One

Hermione Granger woke up on Monday morning with a headache. Not the best way to start the week. But there was also something else wrong. Hermione felt light headed, when she placed her feet on the floor of the dorm room, she moaned before lying back down. For some reason all Hermione could think about were the colours green, silver and black- not Gryffindor colours indeed. For some reason she was thinking of teeth, lips, ears and necks- none that belonged to Gryffindor boys.

Sighing heavily, she slowly sat up and pulled her busy (though not THAT bushy mind you) hair from its large ponytail and grabbed her brush from the nightstand. Along with her other toiletries, Hermione grabbed her uniform, socks and her shoes and walked into the Girls Bathroom. Pavarti Patil and her sister Padma were in the bathroom with Lavender Brown, all three of them topless and comparing breast sizes. Lavender was, of course, the largest. With her 14 Double D breasts, it was a surprise that Ron didn't choke on them when they made out behind the Quidditch sheds and his mouth became attached to her enormous chest.

Hermione felt herself to be quite average. She was only a C but she liked having that size. Too much was too much. And no boy should fall in love with a girl just because she has the biggest breasts. But watching the girls, touching each other's, made Hermione squirm where she stood. Excusing herself, she moved into one of the showers at the very back of the bathroom. Quickly, she removed her clothing and underwear, striping down to her nakedness and stepping into the shower. Letting the water rush over her hair made her feel more awake, but when she began to clean her body, tingling sensations started. They started when she ran her loofah over her beasts, the tips becoming hard and pink like cherries.

Then, as she moved her loofah across her thigh, she felt tingles go straight to her cunt. Panting softly, Hermione dropped the loofah and ran her hand over her breasts, while her second hand descended to her cunt. She moved her fingers slowly, softly, over the small patch of curls she always trimmed each week. Sighing, she rubbed the lips of her sex, slowly, grasping a lip between one finger and rubbing it, then doing the same to the other. Then, finally, she entered a single finger into her dripping cunt. Slowly, she began a slow rhythm, in and out, up and down. Slowly, she felt herself begin to sway. Then, she added a second finger, fitting in tightly with the first. Yes Hermione was a virgin and yes she was obviously tight, but at that moment, all Hermione wanted was a big cock to ram her over and over again.

Thinking these dirty thoughts, Hermione sat down against the wall of the shower, and pumped her hand in and out of her pussy, harder and harder, as though a cock were ploughing her. With a grunt and a moan, good girl, perfect student and never one to give one's self an orgasm, Hermione Granger, released her fingers from her cunt as she came all down her thighs. The sticky liquid felt hot against her legs, and the musk that rose from her legs gave her the tingling sensations that she had felt earlier. Hoping that the three other girls hadn't heard her and left by now, Hermione quickly finished washing herself, the cum being washed away down the drain, and Hermione's breathing returning to normal. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, pulling it high on top of her head and out of her face.

As she walked downstairs to the Common Room, her robe lying over her book bag until she left with Harry and Ron, Hermione took a deep breath and tried to forget the feelings she was having. But something was strange. As Dean Thomas walked past her saying "Good Morning," Hermione didn't feel aroused. When Neville Longbottom asked her how she slept, "I slept well thanks Neville," there wasn't even the slightest tingle. Even when Harry and Ron came near her to hug her good morning and start their walk down to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione didn’t feel any sexual vibes coming from them. It was strange, because when she had been with herself that morning, she couldn't stop.

At breakfast, Hermione didn't eat a lot. "Big dinner last night," she had said to Ron when he asked, before shrugging and speaking with Harry about the upcoming Quidditch game that afternoon. Hermione heard some people laugh and looked up at the Slytherin table to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini speaking with Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy was leaning against Draco's side, running her French fake nails up and down his arm. Suddenly her hand disappeared from his arm and under the table. Hermione couldn't stop watching as Draco's face went stern and he began to go red. Pansy was obviously giving him a hand job, and by the looks of it, Draco didn't want it right there. Sneering at Pansy, Draco grabbed her hand and pushed it away. Hermione saw him tuck something back into his pants and she didn't have to guess what it was.

Blaise laughed and elbowed Draco, smiling at his best friend. Hermione knew they were best friend's because she had heard from many of the other student's that Draco usual went to Blaise's family house in Italy on the holidays to get away from his father. Just looking at the two of them made Hermione feel the tingles that she felt that morning when she had fingered herself in the showers. Just looking at the two of them- Draco's fair hair and pale complexion reminding Hermione of a fallen angel, and Blaise's dark hair and natural tanned skin- made her moan. Blaise had looked up from Draco to see the going's on of the students and saw Hermione looking at them with half opened eyelids.

"Hey mate," said Blaise, one again elbowing Draco in the side.  
"What?" Draco asked, pouring himself another pumpkin juice and opening the Daily Prophet.  
"If I told you that a very attractive young witch, with brown hair...brown eyes, a beautiful set of lips and legs, I'd say about size C tits and a mouth you just wanna fuck was looking at us, what would you say?" Blaise asked, licking his lips at his own description and feeling his cock begin to harden.  
"I'd say you'd have to be fucking joking, cause there is no one around here that matches that description, and thanks...you just gave me a boner. I don't want morning wood when we need to practice."  
"You need to practice," Blaise said, "I'm not even on the team."  
"Yeah, but you're a Slytherin and you WILL be at that game supporting our team and laughing at the Gryffindor team when we finally beat the fuck out of them."  
"Well yes. But I would rather be fucking a beauty with a pair of fair tits and a fuckable pussy. One that feels good when it wraps around your cock. One that hasn't been broken in, one that will cry when I push the head all the way in and her walls tighten around my cock...the way she'll moan when I talk to her dirty in Italian, telling her to fuck me harder, or to suck my cock...Fuck. Now I need to jack off."  
"You're not the only one mate. Supply closet?"  
"Yeah, the one round the corner," he said, "it closest to Potions."

Hermione watched the two Slytherin's rose out of their seats- Draco dismissing Pansy's request to join him- holding their robes across their pant groin's and walking out of the Great Hall together, making Hermione suspicious. She excused herself from Harry and Ron, grabbed her things and followed the two boys out, making sure they didn't see her. She followed them to where they went to open the door to a supply closet - Hermione felt herself grow wet - and heard Draco swear, "Fucking lock, fucking Filch and his fucking spells...fucking asshole!" Blaise patted his shoulder and pointed to an empty alcove that was dark enough to hide them, from people who were not looking for them mind you. Hermione watched the two of them walk towards the alcove, running to hide behind one of the suits of armour. She was surprised at what happened next.

Draco and Blaise dropped their bags at the entrance of the alcove and began to unbutton their pants. Blaise and Draco lent on opposite walls of the alcove, their hands pulling out their long, thick cocks from their pants (Blaise's was longer but Draco's was thicker) and began to stroke their already hard members. Hermione listened as Blaise began to speak.

"I can just imagine her Drake," he said, fisting his cock, “I’ll be behind her, ramming my cock into her silky smooth ass...fucking her so hard she'll have a raw ass by the end of it. You, in front of her, licking out that perfectly fuckable pussy, your tongue making her squirm and shake and moan. She'll talk dirty, boss us around and tell us she wants it rough." As Blaise was speaking, Hermione saw Draco's cock grow harder and harder each second. She saw the veins of his cock stand out, his cock standing to attention from the bush of golden hair above it. The two jewels under his length being pinched with his free hand as he pumped to Blaise's words. Blaise was pumping his own cock, rubbing the tip with his finger, spiting on his hand and wrapping his fist around his cock, stroking and pumping.

"And then you'll start fucking her pussy, our cocks both fucking that tight, virgin little pussy that will be so wonderfully fuckable and warm that we won't last long. I'll fuck her harder before spewing my cum inside her nasty raw ass, she'll come all over your cock and you'll fuck her over and over, pumping her to the brink with your cock that you have the greatest orgasm of your life."

As he finished speaking, Blaise found his hand covered in his own juices. He moaned as he came, his cock now laying limp in his hand. Looking over at Draco, he could see his best mate still hadn't come and it was starting to hurt him.

"Blaise...can't come...need..." To Hermione's surprise - even though her fingers were once against between the lips of her pussy and her cum was running down her legs - she saw Blaise grin at his best friend before walking forward and dropping to his knees in front of Draco's cock. Slowly, Blaise took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth, sucking and lapping at the cock with his nimble tongue. Hermione's fingers began to start again, pumping in and out of her pussy, even though it hurt now but she still needed it. She was amazed. Never would she have thought that Draco or Blaise - the two sexiest men at the SCHOOL- were gay. But then again, Blaise had come when speaking of a woman, she maybe they were bi-sexual. Maybe.

Draco was moaning, his hands deep in Blaise's hair, as Blaise licked and sucked his cock to completion.  
"Oh fuck Blaise...yes, Fuck. I'm gonna come...fuck! Argh!" In a solid moment, Draco and Hermione came at the same time, his cum exploding into Blaise's mouth, her's running down her legs -again- both sighing. As Blaise stood up, still holding Draco's cock, he smirked at him.  
"Gonna believe me next time I say something," he asked Draco, finally releasing Draco's cock to put his own away. Draco sneered at his friend and tucked his own cock away into his trousers.  
"Maybe. Oh, and Blaise...just for the record, who were we jacking off too?" Draco asked, picking up his bag.  
"Hermione Granger," Blaise said, picking up his own bag.  
"Granger? You had me jacking off over some buck toothed Mudblood? You fucking asshole!"  
"Fuck you Malfoy. You know you loved it. You have always wanted to fuck the Mudblood. Fuck her hard and raw. Don't think I haven't heard you at night. Jacking off while you're talking dirty to the Mudblood. ‘Fuck me Granger. Fuck my hard. I'm gonna fuck that pussy, and that mouth. I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard Granger. Take it all you dirty bitch. Take my cock in your mouth and accept it. Suck me Granger. I cannot wait to fuck that nasty little virgin cunt of your's. Can't wait to fuck your ass. Fuck it good and hard’ Admit it Malfoy. I'm right."

Words: 2122

Someone is Jinxed  
Part Two

Hermione blushed a scarlet red as she heard Blaise say this. After Draco and Blaise pulled their trousers back on, tucked their "buddies" back in and fixed themselves up, the two made their way to the Dungeons, where Gryffindor and Slytherin had double potions straight up. Calming herself down and making sure she didn't have anything sticky on her person, Hermione grabbed her own books and made her way downstairs. Harry and Ron had told her back in the day that she should drop Potions- that it was to stressful for a seventh year student. Hermione didn't mind- she liked the challenge.

The only problem was that there were no other Gryffindor's in the class. Each one of them had dropped out. The Hufflepuff's in her class weren't worth talking too. They weren't all that smart and they would bring Hermione's grades down. The Ravenclaw's were alright. They weren't that bad, but still...Ravenclaws? The class was mainly made up of Slyhtherin's (no surprise there...) so it wasn't the best way to spend a Monday morning. However, after this morning's recent..."events" so to say, Hermione was looking forward to the class.

She walked into potions after the Slytherin’s, watching Blaise as he pinched Draco's arse quickly, hopefully no one else but Hermione noticed. Smiling to herself, Hermione sat down in the empty seats behind the Slytherin duo. Draco and Blaise always sat together in Potions, always smiling at each other. Probably thinking dirty thoughts, Hermione thought.

She heard the door to the Dungeons slam and saw Snape glide past her, his musky scent reaching the tip of Hermione's nose. When she sucked in that breath of Snape, she felt her knickers beginning to grow damp. What the fuck! I'm getting wet over Malfoy and Blaise and now SNAPE! Hermione sighed and lowered her head into her hands, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. What was wrong with her?

"Miss Granger," said Snape, making Hermione look up into his face, that face that she wanted to kiss, "if you are going to sleep, kindly do it in the hallway and NOT in my classroom!" Hermione heard the classroom echo with snickers, mostly coming from the Slytherin’s. All except two Slytherin’s- Draco and Blaise, who were starring straight at her with curious looks upon their faces.

As class continued on, Hermione felt as if she was on fire- every time Snape asked a question, when Draco would sneeze, when Blaise would cough. Sighing heavily, Hermione tried to focus on her work. As she was reading through her potions book, a small piece of paper appeared on top of her book. Looking around, she tried to find who threw it at her- but no one was looking at her. She looked down at the small piece of parchment and gasped:

Granger- I’m watching you.

Hermione felt a tickle in her knickers, imagining what would happen if she met this person. All she could think of was who would have sent it. In a room full of Slytherin’s, there was a large amount she could try and guess. As class came to an end, Hermione packed up books away in her bag. Suddenly, she felt a pinch on her backside and twirled around, to face the person. No one was there. Shaking her head once more, Hermione went to walk out of the classroom when she heard a small moan. Turning, she saw the door towards the supply closet half open, and Hermione-being in the state she was now- couldn't just walk away. Quietly, she tiptoed up to the small crack and looked inside. Silencing a gasp, Hermione's eyes widened.

There, standing up, leaning against the wall with one hand, his head bowed, greasy black hair falling over his eyes, Hermione saw Serverus Snape work his long hard member into a hard rod. It was strange but watching Snape wank off in front of her, without knowing she was watching, was kind of erotic. Not as erotic as the sight of Blaise and Draco. Nothing would be more erotic than that. But the look on Snape's face as he worked himself with his hand, his cock raging to life in his hand, the pre-cum leaking from the tip and Snape's gasps and moans, was turning her on something shocking. Hearing him moan more and more made Hermione want to stay more and more.

His hand moving upwards, downwards, his thumb touching the top over and over, and the slight moans made Hermione sigh. Covering her mouth quickly, she thought he hadn't heard her, but he had. A moment later, Hermione was flat on her back as the Potions master had burst out of the supply closet and grabbed her, forcing her to the ground and covering her mouth with his hand.  
"Well, well, well," he sneered, pressing his body down onto her's, "It seems that as well as being a smart ass, you're a busy body. Like the show Miss Granger?" Slowly, he moved his other hand under her skirt, over her thigh and under her panties. Hermione's eyes widened. "You must of," he whispered, "you're so wet...and slick," he spoke, slipping a long finger inside her wet walls. Hermione tried not to moan, but from hearing him moan, seeing him wank, it had left her wet and unsatisfied. He entered another long finger, the two working hard inside her tight sheath.

Snape smiled a wicked smile as he fingered the beautiful witch. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth and kissed down her throat. Hermione moaned, the feeling of his fingers inside her and his lips on her neck felt so wonderful. "P-Professor Snape," Hermione moaned, the force of the thrusts from his fingers reaching deep inside her core. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist.  
"Granger girl," he hissed, licking her neck, "what have you done to me? I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to fuck that little pussy of your's. Fuck...I had to jack off because of you..." In reply, he gripped one of her hands and wrapped it around his still flaccid cock. Hermione gasped as the cock jumped a little at her touch, then moaned when Snape entered a third finger into her pulsing walls.

"P-Professor," she gasped, her hand slowly moving up and down his hard cock. Snape smiled before hissing slightly at the sound of her moan and the feeling of her hand on his cock. He pulled her hand away and smiled down at her.  
"Not yet Miss Granger," he muttered, "you will cum when I have fucked you hard and fast against a wall. When you have felt had the most ultimate fucking experience of your life. For now...I will eat that pretty little pussy." Hermione's eyes fluttered as she felt him lift her skirt above her knees, pull her black lacy panties down and lower his head between her thighs. With a deep breath, taking in her sweet scent, Snape licked the sides of her thighs, holding her legs down with his hands, holding her apart so he could reach the very centre of her. Slowly, he stuck his tongue out, licking the sides of her lips, making Hermione shudder. Snape smirked and without warning, drove his tongue into her slit. Hermione gasped loudly, grabbing Snape's shoulders as he drove his tongue into her. He lapped at her sweetness, lapping up every part of her. Slowly, he slid his tongue up and down, up and down. Hermione's hips buckled. She lifted her hips into his tongue, making it seep further into her pussy. Snape grinned and reached up with one hand to twist her nub, Hermione gasping and sitting up quickly. She gripped Snape's head as he continued to lap at her goodness. Hermione moaned, throwing her head back as she did so. Snape gripped her thighs and continued to lap and suck at her.

Hermione shouted out, "Professor!" as she came, Snape still licking and sucking at her core. Very slowly, Hermione came down from her cloud nine, releasing Snape's head and lying back against the cold stone floor of the potions room. Snape lifted his head from between her thighs, pulling her panties up over her hips and back into place. He pulled her skirt down over her panties and slowly stood up, grasping the girls hands and pulling her up slowly. He pulled her into his arms and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "This is just a taste Granger. You will get more, so much more, but in time. For now, I think it is best you go before I slam you against that wall and fuck you senseless. You wouldn't like that too much, I believe."  
"I think I would," she replied, licking the shell of his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Snape groaned and pushed his hard cock between her thighs. Hermione moaned. "You relieved me, yet you still have a massive hard on," she whispered to him, "I cannot leave you in this state." Hermione pushed Snape behind his desk, making him sit in his large chair. His cock was still out of his pants and was raised high to the occasion. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of the potions master. Smiling softly, Hermione took his large, veiny cock in her hand, moving it up and down the large appendage. Snape moaned as the young witch began to wank him. Hermione grinned and lifted her lips to the top of his cock. Grinning at him from under her lashes, Hermione took him into her mouth. Snape groaned, the feel of his cock inside her sweet, wet mouth made him grip his seat even tighter.

Slowly, Hermione tongued his rod, her hand cupping his balls with her free hand, the other still holding his cock up straight, her tongue doing very adventurous things. The thought that she had never given anyone a blowjob before never crossed her mind. Smiling to herself, Hermione took his rod in her mouth, wrapping her ruby red lips around his shaft. Snape groaned as she licked and kissed his cock. Hermione smiled and bobbed her head up and down, twisting his balls making Snape gasp. Snape gripped her head with his hands, puling her head away from his shaft before his creamy release spewed forth from his hard appendage. Hermione smirked at his release, licking up his release from the tip of his shaft and licking her chin. Snape’s head fell back against the back of his chair, Hermione standing up and sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Snape sighed, lifting his head and resting it in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet, erotic, post orgasmic scent.

“That….that was wonderful,” Snape sighed, running his fingers though her sweat drenched tresses, “W-Where you ever l-learned that from…I…I would love to know.” Hermione smiled at Snape’s panting. Having been able to give her Potions Professor an orgasmic feeling, made Hermione feel tingly inside.

“Well, I’m glad that I helped you feel better,” Hermione said. Snape looked up at her, his own sweaty hair falling across his face.

“You should be going,” he stated, lifting her buttocks off of his lap and putting her back down on her feet, “Or you’ll be late to your next class.” Hermione’s eyes saddened as she heard him say this. Hermione pulled her clothes back into place, pulled her robes onto her shoulders and picked her book bag up.

“Good day sir,” Hermione said, pulling her bag over her shoulder and turning towards the door.

“Granger,” Snape called, after tucking himself back inside his pants and walking up behind her, “I intend to see you tonight,” he whispered, holding her shoulders with his hands, moving them down her arms with sexual innuendo, “so that I may have the pleasure to hide my shaft inside your tight little cunt.” Hermione shivered. “Have you riding me hard and fast, inside your cunt and then inside her ass.”

Hermione turned in his arms, looking up at Snape’s dark eyes. Snape smirked and lowered his head, kissing her long and hard. He gripped her ass with one hand, the other wrapping in her hair. He removed his lips from her’s, smiling down at her. “Now be on your way, young Gryffindor.”

Words: 2053

Someone is Jinxed

Part Three

Hermione left her next class and walked towards the library, deciding against lunch and choosing to spend some time studying. If she was going to be attending this sex party thing that night, she needed to spend some time doing her school work. She entered the library, seeing that the first couple of tables were full of Hufflepuff’s and Ravenclaw’s. Walking towards the back of the library, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sitting at one of the tables. They had Potions books, and many pieces of parchment around them. Hermione noticed that Blaise was wearing the small square glasses over his delicate blue eyes. Draco was wearing his school shirt untucked and messy, in the typical Draco Malfoy fashion.

Hermione tared her eyes away from the two attractive males, and made her way into the Potion stacks. Before she went into the stacks, she placed her bag down on the table in front of the two Slytherin boys. As her bag thumped down, the two boys looked up at her, watching her as she walked into the stacks. Draco smiled and looked at Blaise.

“There’s your girl, Blaise,” Draco whispered, his hand resting on his lover’s knee, “Should we goa and taunt the lovely spitfire?” Blaise snickered, moving his hand between Draco’s thighs and squeezing the growing bulge in his trousers. Draco took that as a yes as he and Blaise stood up from their table and following the brunette beauty.

As Hermione skimmed through the books available to her, she didn’t notice the two Slytherin characters appear on either side of her.

“Afternoon Granger,” said Draco, making Hermione jump and clutch the book she was holding closer to her chest, “Jumpy aren’t you?”

“Geez,” Hermione hissed, “must you two scare a girl out of her mind.” Blaise took the book from Hermione’s hands and skimmed the pages.

“Interesting reading Granger,” he said, moving around to stand next to Draco. “How goes the studying?”

“Well enough,” she said, “I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Draco asked, “Two words I never thought I would hear Hermione Granger utter in my life. Whats wrong Granger? Wonder boys not enough?”

“Oh stuff it,” Hermione said, grabbing her book from Blaise and moving down the stack, “All you two ever do is joke, or be crude. Well I happen to think that this is a very serious problem, and if you’re going to be asses about it, then just leave me to my misery and leave.”

“Now we’re donkey’s, Blaise,” said Draco, as he and his friend followed her, “Granger, just tell us what the problem is.” Hermione looked up at the two boys- still remembering that morning’s activities that the two of the shared- and blushed. “She even blushes.”

“Come on Granger,” said Blaise, smirking, “spill.”

“Oh alright, but you two have to promise not to laugh,” she said, “and I know that will be hard because of who I am…”

“Granger, in case you haven’t noticed,” Draco said, lifting his shirt arm, and Blaise doing the same, “we have no mark, the Dark Lord is gone, my crackpot father is locked up and I have not been rude to you in almost a year. Now spill.”

Hermione sighed and walked to the wall, leaning on it and sliding down, finally sitting in the floor of the library.

“I need to learn a charm but don’t know how to do it,” she said. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks and then peered down at her. “Its not that…well. You see, its kind of dark magic, well not dark…just not allowed in school. And the information is held in the restricted section, but I’m not going to even bother going in there. And Harry and Ron won’t help me because they’re to busy with their girlfriends, and…well…I just don’t know what to do.”

To Hermione’s amazement, neither one laughed. They just looked at each other, and then sat down beside her, Draco on her left, Blaise on her right.

“Hermione,” Blaise said, startling Hermione with the use of her first name, “Draco and I can help. We’ve…played with the dark arts before and we can help you.”

“Yeah right,” Hermione replied, pulling her legs up to her chest, “as soon as we leave here, you’ll go around the whole school telling everyone that I have no idea what I am doing.”

“Granger,” Draco spoke, “we have more respect for you that that. Anyone who can help defeat the dark lord is worth respecting. And its just a charm. How hard can it be.”

“I still don’t know,” Hermione said, feeling Draco’s breath at her ear, Blaise’s at her cheek.

“Come on…we don’t bite,” Blaise replied, placing a hand on Hermione’s knee, just under her skirt and with just enough room to touch her skin. Draco smiled and lifted a hand to her face, turning her to look at him. “We promise,” Draco said, before lowering his lips to her’s, kissing her gently, yet forcefully as his tongue invaded her mouth. Blaise’s hand rose from beneath her knee to under her skirt, down her thigh and under the side of her lacy panties.

Hermione gasped in Draco’s mouth, making him sigh and grasp her breast, pinching the nipple between tow fingers and twisting it until the bud rose to attention in his hand. Blaise’s hand was now under her panties, teasing the curls that lay hidden beneath them. With a gentle sigh, he pushed a finger into her opening, his thick finger soon covered with the erotic juices of Hermione Granger. Draco removed his mouth from her’s, sighing gently as he pulled her breasts free from the constraints of her school shirt and bra. He pulled the summer fruits out, and gazed upon the beautiful sight of a topless Hermione Granger. Hermione looked up at Draco, who smiled over at Blaise, who was still fingering her beautiful mons. Now with three fingers teasing her core and his thumb playing with her clit, Hermione began to moan. Draco lowered his head to her breasts, pulling them into his mouth and suckling like a new born babe. Hermione groaned, and hoped that no one was going to walk back where they were, or they were going to find two very horny Slytherin’s doing very nasty things to an innocent Gryffindor.

Blaise pulled his fingers from her cunt and looked over at Draco.

“I think we have some fun,” he said, looking down at Hermione, who was moaning, and panting and sweating, “if Hermione allows it.” Hermione nodded desperately, her growing arousal to much for her. She needed release. “We knew you were there this morning,” Blaise whispered, grabbing her skirt and pulling it around her waist, as Draco undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders, leaving her completely topless to them. “In the alcove, jacking off to you. You saw as I sucked Draco’s cock, as he released thinking of you, and you liked it…didn’t you witch?” Hermione groaned out a, “Yes!” as Draco moved Blaise away from between her legs to grasp her panties and pull them down her legs, revealing her moist, wet heat to them. “And now you want us to fuck you, fuck you raw and rotten.” Another “Yes!” from Hermione made Draco grin as he pulled her legs over his shoulders and sank his tongue into her dripping heat. Hermione groaned as she felt the tongue inside of her, well aware of what the feeling now felt like, seeing as though barely three hours ago she was in this same position with Snape. But this was different. Having two attractive male wizards- who were also attracted to each other- turn her into putty was…fun.

Draco’s tongue was doing wonderful things, kissing and licking and sucking at her, while Blaise continued to lick and suck and kiss her breasts.

Hermione gripped Blaise’s head and pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply on the lips. “Want….you….fuck…Blaise, want…your cock,” she hissed, feeling Draco’s push two fingers into her passage. Blaise-who was not one for letting an offer like that pass him up- stood and undid his trousers, letting the drop to the floor. He pulled his cock free from his boxers, which followed his trousers. Hermione sat up a little so she could engulf his cock in her wet mouth. Blaise moaned as she sucked him, at the same time as moaning under Draco’s sexual tongue. As she sucked him harder, Blaise grew harder and harder until he was bone hard in her mouth. Draco, who now had four fingers inside her tight walls and his thumb pressing her nub, finally found the right spot and Hermione came like a waterfall. Heavily she breathed as she came down off her wonderful high. Draco stood and faced Blaise.

“You better do it,” he whispered, “I can’t be gentle with her. I wanna fuck her so hard that I’ll make it worse that you could.”

“Okay, but check with her okay?” Draco nodded before pulling his own trousers down and pulling his cock free. He kneeled down in front of Hermione and lifted her head.  
”Hermione…as much as I want to fuck you so hard right now, I am going to assure you are a virgin, am I right?” Hermione nodded. Draco smiled and kissed her gently. “Then I will let Blaise take you…since he is a lot gentler than me. And I should know,” he added, and winked at her.

“But…but…”

“Don’t worry…we’ll fuck…we’ll fuck so hard I’ll have you crying…I’ll even fuck your ass when he fucks your pussy if you want, but I know you don’t want two at once right away.” Hermione nodded and looked up at Blaise, the beautiful blue eyes starring down at her.

“Tell me of it hurts to much, okay?” he asked, wiping her hair away from her forehead. Hermione nodded and Blaise leaned over her, the tip of his cock rubbing against her folds. Hermione’s hands held onto his shoulders, Draco’s kisses at her ear and cheek relaxing her a little. Blaise took one final look at Hermione, before he began to push into her. Hermione’s hands tensed on his back, her nails digging into his skin. Blaise hissed but kept going. He pushed in more and more until he hit her barrier. “Okay darling,” said Blaise, “this is it. One…two…three!” And on three, Blaise slammed home. With a gutful cry that was silenced by Draco’s hand over her mouth Hermione scratched Blaise’s back with such intensity that she drew blood. The pain was so bad, yet as he started to move more and Draco moved his hand, Hermione began to feel pleasure.

Such a pleasure that she had never felt before. Seeing that Hermione was now getting used to Blaise’s cock, Draco needed to have some fun. Smiling, he stood up, holding his long cock out in his hand. Hermione looked up at him from her position and smiled at him, knowing what he wanted. While Blaise continued to fuck her hard, Draco pushed his cock into her already wet mouth. Groaning he fisted a hand in her hair, puling her mouth closer and closer to his length, her nose being ticked by the blonde hairs of his groin. Blaise was panting as he fucked her, felt her walls tense around him in the tell all sign that she was about to come. Blaise looked up at Hermione, sucking Draco’s cock, who quickly removed the appendage as she called out her orgasmic pleasure. Blaise pulled out of her cunt to allow Draco to fuck her. Draco pulled himself down onto the floor, lying down, and his back now against the wall. He lifted Hermione onto his lap, and entered two fingers inside her dripping mons. Blaise was above them now, his cock now in her mouth, the lapping and sucking noises indicating that Hermione was giving another wonderful round of head.

Draco grinned and held his cock up straight for Hermione, who understood the movement of the cock now pushing against her wet folds. Sighing, she lifted her ass, and then leaned down, the head of Draco’s cock moving inside her wet pussy and upwards into the deepest part of her cleft. Hermione moaned as she sucked Blaise’s cock and was being pounded by Draco’s cock. She moaned ever more when he gripped her hips, lifted her off his cock, then placed his fingers inside her ass, moving his fingers about her ass, stretching her wider and wider until she felt pain. Draco smirked and held her once more over his cock, but this time she lowered onto his cock, and her ass was the showman this time. Hermione had never dreamt of having anal sex, having normal sex was scary enough, but as Draco thrust into her ass, her hand now playing with her pussy lips and Blaise’ cock still hard and almost ready in her mouth, how could she not feel wonderful.

“Blaise….fuck her cunt…do it…fuck her cunt while I fuck her ass,” Draco hissed, still thrusting into the petite brunette. Blaise removed himself from her mouth and looked down at her. “Do you want this? Two cocks in you at once?” he asked. Hermione looked at him, sweating and panting and groaning at the force of Draco’s thrusts but knew they wouldn’t hurt her. She nodded quickly before moaning once again. Blaise dropped to between her legs, holding his cock to her entrance, pushing at the folds with ease and thrusting hard into her very being.

Hermione was right to think it would be strange, two long, hard cocks in her body at once, thrusting hard and long into her. Yes it felt wonderful and wrong, but it was strange. Draco thrust upwards into her raw red ass, while Blaise continued to pound into her dripping wet cunt. Hermione gripped Blaise’s shoulders once more, grazing his skin with her nails and calling out her utopia. Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her ass clench around his cock, the veins growing large and blue and the head pulsing with release. He finally did, releasing into her creamy, red raw ass hard and slow and fast at the same time. His seed poured into her anus, filling every hole, crevice and minute space. As Draco spent his seed, Blaise pulled Hermione up off of Draco’s cock and slammed her against the wall, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he fucked her pussy harder than any other girl he had ever fucked before. After a minute or two of fucking against the wall, Blaise called out as he emptied his seed inside her dripping wet mons. He panted, leaning his head against hers. Slowly, he dropped them both to the floor, Draco reaching over and kissing his best friend before kissing Hermione.

“Now, what can we help you with?” Draco asked, kissing her shoulder blade.

Blaise smiled at Draco, and joined their hands together on top of Hermione’s belly.

“Someone has jinxed me,” she said, “and I need a counter jinx.”

“Well, we’ll work on it in the morning,” Blaise replied, “for now, would you like to join Draco and I in the Slytherin common room for some more…fun.”

Hermione just laughed.

“Of course, I suppose I can join you.”

As the three of them walked towards the Slytherin Common Room, the sparkling eyes of a certain Headmaster watched the trio. Had his idea for inter-house unity gone to far as to put a sex spell jinx on his most brilliant student? Nah.

Fin

Word Count: 2597

Final Word Count: 6772

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 6772
> 
> Final Words: Finally it’s finished. It took me so long to come up with this story idea. I hope that it fills the request well enough. If anyone wants a sequel (and yes, a sequel is stirring at the very back of my mind for this story) then let me know and I will get on it toot sweet. I’m glad to have had the chance to work on this exchange fiction. I hope to have some more fun in the future with other exchanges, maybe even another one with this exchange. Thanks to my beta, .You were load of help with the first part. Sorry I couldn’t get the rest to you. I was major-ly busy. Hope it turned out alright. I’ll send you chapters for my next fic straight away. Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading. Hope you enjoyed this smut fill chapter of The Hijinxs of Hermione Granger. Look out for more works coming soon from me. Check out my personal journal, my fic journal and my fiction journal. Goodbye, farewell and Amen.


End file.
